Inevitable Concepción
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Bulma, con ayuda de un aparato en su oído, escuchó la conversación donde Trunks le dice a Goku su verdadera identidad. Ahora sabe que será madre... ahora sabe quién será su hijo... y el padre del mismo. /No es un one-shot romántico/ ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje vulgar, violación.


" _Es imposible"_

Trago saliva con dificultad, mientras sentía como el caminar se hacía cada vez más difícil para sus temblorosas piernas. Quiso correr antes de caer, pero el impacto contra el suelo llego mucho antes de lo esperado, causando un notorio susto en su acompañante que la seguía detrás, el cual en esos momentos, era la última persona que rondaba en su cabeza y la que menos le preocupaba.

-¡Bulma! ¿Te sientes bien?

Yamcha la tomo de los brazos, ayudándola a levantarse. Tambaleante, ella pudo incorporarse con dificultad y confusión, aun no comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar en esa instancia y en las anteriores. Su cabeza era un remolino de dudas y disturbios, ¡Maldita la curiosidad que la orillo a encontrarse en esa situación!

-Estoy bien- Escupió entre balbuceos, posando una mano en el pecho del guerrero para que se alejase de ella. No podía tolerar un minuto más la presencia de alguien alrededor suyo, quería estar sola para asimilar todo lo que vio y escucho, necesitaba urgentemente despertar de esa pesadilla que por todos lados pintaba a realidad. –Solo necesito descansar.

-No te dejare. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un doc…?

-¡Yamcha!- Exclamo Bulma, ya harta de su vos y de su cercanía. ¡¿Es que acaso no entendía que lo único que quería ella es que se fuera?! ¡Por Kami! ¡Que se largase ya! –Solo vete. Por favor, te prometo que estaré bien.

Parpadeo un par de veces, mirándola confundido y un poco sorprendido. Frunció el ceño al cabo de unos segundos mientras observaba a su novia, darle la espalda lentamente e irse paso a paso por las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, todo el proceso sin voltearlo a ver, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, o intentando pensarlo por lo menos.

Algo andaba mal.

…

Termino de subir el último escalón al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la puerta de salida le anunciaba la retirada de su fastidiosa pareja sentimental, la cual le había acompañado desde su adolescencia a través de varias aventuras y peligros, trayendo consigo numerosos recuerdos y escenas vividas, dignas de un maravilloso historial romántico el cual calaba y quemaba hasta la más pequeña neurona en la cabeza de la joven, torturándola. Destruyéndola.

" _Usted se preguntara porque tengo en mis venas sangre Saiyajin…"_

-No- Susurro, nuevamente sintiendo un repentino mareo atacar su cabeza y su vista, haciéndola tambalear un par de pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación. Llevo una mano a su frente, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. No se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que alargo una de ellas a la perilla de su puerta. –Necesitas calmarte, Bulma.

Entro a la habitación con tres decididos pasos, azotando la puerta fuertemente, intentando con esto, sacudir el miedo y la confusión que la inundaban en ese momento y solo lograban dañarla con preguntas y cuestionamientos estúpidos que no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, la cual ya comenzaba a dolerle en sobremanera.

" _La razón es muy sencilla y es porque Vegeta es mi padre…"_

Cayó al suelo nuevamente, esta vez de rodillas y apenas deteniéndose con ambas manos para no golpearse el rostro. Gimió contra el suelo, ya sintiendo su pecho comprimirse en un fuerte dolor que más sabía a preocupación. Las lágrimas rápidamente corrieron por sus mejillas, ya sin atisbo de detener su irreparable andar hacia el suelo, cayendo una por una, progresivamente.

-Noooo- Gimió entre sollozos, llevando una mano a su boca intentando sin éxito acallar el furioso llanto que en ese momento se acumulaba en su pecho, sobre su garganta y en su más profundo miedo, el cual no dejaba de hacerla temblar. Se sentía desmoronar, como un pequeño cubito de azúcar al cual queman con agua hirviendo, tan doloroso y tan deprisa, deshaciéndose.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Grito de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de sus puños golpeo el suelo en donde estaba recostada, deseando fervientemente que de este surgieran criaturas peligrosas que la mataran de una pequeña mordida y terminaran con su vida tan pronto como sea posible, liberándola de esa gran carga que comenzaba a formarse desde hacía 4 horas, allá, en medio del desierto…

Como si de un relámpago en medio de la lluvia y la noche se tratase, a su mente cayo un ruido estremecedor en forma de vos masculina, dictando letra por letra, palabra por palabra, la sentencia que en esos momentos la mantenía en ese doloroso y lastimoso estado, mostrándole la boca pequeña y los labios delgados de ese tipo pronunciar la tan escalofriante verdad.

" _El nombre de mi madre es Bulma Brief…"_

…

Abrió los ojos, deteniendo por un par de segundos su llanto.

Levanto una de sus manos llevándola a su oído izquierdo. Saco del mismo un pequeño aparato color piel que ella misma esa mañana se había colocado en ese lugar para poder escuchar mejor los sonidos a distancia.

Incluidas conversaciones que no debía oír.

Observo el endemoniado aparato por 5 segundos, tan tristemente. –Eres una estúpida Bulma.

Con odio y furia incontenibles, estrello el aparato contra el suelo, apenas logrando que este se rompiera en ciertas partes y procediendo a lanzarlo lejos de su vista, concluyendo que era inútil cualquier acción en desahogo, si el daño ya estaba hecho. Si la información ya estaba manipulada.

Ella lo sabía.

-Nunca debí de escuchar esa conversación- Susurro, limpiándose una solitaria lágrima sobre su mejilla. -¿Cómo diantres podre enamorarme de ese mono estúpido algún día? ¡Jamás podría sentir por el mas cosa que repulsión y asco!

" _Fue entonces cuando ella vio a mi padre. Él estaba muy solo y ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomarle cariño…"_

-¿Cariño? ¿A Vegeta el rey de los Simios? ¡Semejante tontería…!

Tomando fuerzas necesarias, se colocó en pie con un poco de dificultad. Aun le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear, a pesar de que su mente aun no podía concentrarse ni pensar claramente en algo, logro tomar camino hasta su amplia cama en donde se sentó pesadamente, sintiendo el agotamiento físico y mental comenzar a molestarle. –Nunca seré capaz de poder siquiera abrazarlo o besarlo. ¡Cómo diablos paso!

" _Señor, le suplico de la manera más atenta que esto lo mantenga en secreto suceda lo que suceda porque si ellos llegasen a enterarse podrían odiarse y mi existencia estaría en peligro, hasta podría desaparecer de este mundo…."_

-Si ese chico… Trunks… llegase a desaparecer, alteraría completamente el curso de la historia- Pensaba, analizando la situación ya de una manera más fría y general. Poco a poco su personalidad de científica comenzaba a sobreponerse sobre su pequeña y asustadiza alma de chica en peligro, y las cosas lentamente comenzaban a tener un propósito en particular, aunque no necesariamente por eso dejaban de ser dolorosas ni mucho menos horribles, como la idea de meterse con el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el cual le desagradaba su mera presencia.

-Todos podríamos morir si Trunks no nace- Concluyo tras varios minutos de reflexión y análisis sobre su cama, entre peluches y almohadas.

Finalmente bufo, dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y sintiéndose profundamente desesperada ante la situación tan difícil en la que ella misma se había puesto al insertarse ese aparato de audición esa misma mañana. -¡POR KAMI! En qué problema me he metido- Sollozo, sintiéndose nuevamente arrastrada hacia el abismo de confusión y miedo en el que minutos antes se hundía sobre el suelo.

El llanto desesperado fue su único acompañante las siguientes horas, hasta que el sueño derrumbo cualquier pensamiento por sobre el agotamiento, y dormir fue su único escape ante esa situación hasta el siguiente día…

…

 **Dos semanas después**

…

-¿Bulma? ¡Hey, amorcito! ¿Me escuchas?

Parpadeo con sorpresa, cayendo en la cuenta de que apenas dos minutos atrás mantenía una conversación larga y aburrida con su madre en el comedor de la cocina y que de pronto se había perdido en sus turbios pensamientos de nuevo, ignorando completamente a su progenitora.

Giro sus ojos hacia su madre, la cual le miraba preocupada. –Lo siento ma, me perdí por un momento.

-Hija, es la tercera vez que lo haces hoy- Contesto con visible inquietud la mujer madura, llevando una mano a la frente de su hija. -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enferma?

-Mamaaaaá- Gimió con fastidio la peli azul poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Estoy bien, ¿Ok? Solo he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar últimamente.

-Yo sé que te pasa hija, es muy obvio por tu forma de actuar.

Bulma de pronto se tensó al oír las palabras acusatorias de su madre, la cual sonrió al ver su nerviosa reacción. -¡No tienes por qué ocultarlo, Bulmita! Soy tu madre y sabes que yo no te juzgaría nunca.

Sus delgados dedos comenzaron a golpetear rápidamente la mesa en donde estaba sentada mientras su cabeza comenzaba a tratar de entender el por qué su madre decía esas cosas. ¿Realmente sabría lo que había hecho ella y de todo lo que se había enterado? No, no podría ser posible, ella jamás lo comento con nadie…

-¿De que estas hablando mamá?- Su vos delataba los nervios de punta que la mataban en ese momento. Intento inútilmente actuar normal ante dichas acusaciones, esquivando su mirada a toda costa y reacomodándose incomoda sobre su asiento.

Una mano suave se posó sobre su muñeca, mientras la sonrisa tierna de Bunny Brief se distendía por sobre cualquier aterradora preocupación y su vos melodiosa ahuyentaba cualquier tortuosa tempestad. –Ya Bulma. No te esfuerces en ocultarlo, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma.

-¡No estoy ocultando nada!- Exclamo la más joven, colocándose en pie de pronto. Su mirada, ahora borrosa por las lágrimas, intento mirar a su madre con recelo y enojo, sin embargo, sabía que más que cualquier otro sentimiento, la culpabilidad y el miedo eran los que más dominaban sus actos. – ¡No sé por qué dices todas esas cosas madre! Sabes que yo nunca te oculto nada...

Inesperadamente, su vos se quebró. Tuvo que callar para limpiarse un par de lágrimas y lograr calmarse. Su cabeza era un mar de dudas y temores, sus piernas ya temblaban de nuevo, amenazando con hacerla caer en cualquier instante. Camino rápidamente a la silla en donde anteriormente estaba sentada junto a su madre, sentándose y rompiendo en llanto sobre la mesa.

-¡Ohhh, mi dulce bebe!- Susurraba mientras tanto la madre, alargando sus brazos rápidamente para acogerla contra su pecho. Ver a su pequeña en ese estado le partía el corazón, y más aun sabiendo (o suponiendo saber) la causa que la mantenía así, tan vulnerable y frágil. –Tranquila hija, ya verás que todo este calvario acabara muy pronto. Vegeta es un chico de carácter fuerte y un poco frio, pero estoy segura que si te esfuerzas un poco más, lograras conquistarlo…

Fue interrumpida por el brusco movimiento de su hija, la cual se alejó rápidamente de su madre con un rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa y el horror. ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de decir su madre?! ¿Acaso ella… pensaba que todas esas lágrimas y comportamientos eran porque estaba enamorada de ese idiota? ¡Por todos los cielos! Si tan solo supiera.

-¡Mamá!- Chillo al borde de un colapso nervioso. Miraba los ojos entusiasmados de su madre, la cual esperaba justamente esa acalorada reacción de su hija. – Por favor dime que es una broma. ¡¿De dónde rayos has sacado esa idea?!

Las sonoras risas de la mujer madura llegaron a los oídos de la peli azul como taladros punzantes, acrecentando más su enojo y confusión.

-Te lo repito, bebe. Soy tu madre, me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa contigo y a tu alrededor, y además de que terminaste tu relación con Yamcha tan súbitamente, he observado tu comportamiento y las reacciones tan evidentes que tienes cada vez que Vegeta aparece. ¡Oh, tan tierna! ¡Eres como una colegiala! Toda nerviosita y asustada.

-¡Por Kami!- Bufo la chica dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa, totalmente rendida ante la situación y el estrés mental que todo el asunto le causaba. Era el colmo que su madre pensara cosas absurdas sobre ella, malinterpretando por completo su forma de actuar ante el cual se supone que sería el padre de su hijo. –Má, es mejor no volver a hablar del tema nunca, por favor.

Cerro los ojos, nuevamente sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. ¡Que infierno! ¡Que patética se sentía! En cierta manera admitía que su madre tenía razón, ella se sentía tan asustada y nerviosa siempre que lo veía venir, ¡Pero estaba lejos de ser por algún sentimiento de amor! Cuando la realidad era que ella no quería aceptar su tortuoso destino alado de aquel bruto y grotesco hombre, no logrando concebir en su cabeza el momento de tener relaciones con él, o logrando si quiera darle un beso o un abrazo algún día…

Pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería que todo y todos los que conocía siguieran viviendo, incluyéndola.

Aquí la única culpable era ella.

-Es imposible- susurro, abatida.

-¡Joven Vegeta! ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí a estas horas del día!- Exclamo de pronto la vos de su madre, mientras sentía como se colocaba en pie y daba unos pasos entaconados por la cocina. –Debe de tener hambre. ¿Quiere que le caliente…?

-¡Mujer!- Ordeno rápidamente la brusca vos masculina, interrumpiendo la chillante vos de esa vieja y mirando directamente a la mesa en donde Bulma se encontraba. Su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, eso no era una buena señal ante los ojos de nadie.

Bulma se incorporó lentamente, intentando por todos los medios calmar su respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse al compás de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Los nervios la traicionaban, ¿Cómo poder mirarlo a los ojos sin miedo? ¿Cómo poder encontrar en el algo que pudiera despertarle interés? ¡Solo el hecho de verlo le recordaba las horribles palabras del chico Trunks! Y su irreparable error. –Ya te di… dije que me llamo Bul… Bulma- artículo con dificultad.

Una pequeña risa se oyó dentro de la estancia, proveniente de la madre de Bulma la cual se tapó la boca y rápidamente camino a la salida, dejando a ambos solos en la cocina para mayor horror de la joven Brief.

-Me importa poco como te llames, humana- Respondió con tajante tono el saiyajin, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con esos obscuros ojos de demonio. –La estúpida cámara de gravedad se ha descompuesto, ¡Repárala!

Contrario a cualquier impulso de rebeldía y enojo que normalmente el saiyajin estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, Bulma simplemente se limitó a apartar la mirada, visiblemente nerviosa y ruborizada, colocándose en pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. –Enseguida le pediré a mi padre que lo haga- Fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de huir de la escena, dejando a un saiyajin sumamente confundido y con muchas sospechas por su comportamiento.

La tarde y la noche fueron testigos de las interminables lágrimas de la científica, mientras trataba de resolver en su cabeza el gran problema en el que ella misma se había metido.

…

 **Semanas Después**

…

Sus cabellos azules ondeaban al compás de su nervioso ir y venir.

Caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, la joven heredera de la Corporación Capsula repasaba uno por uno el plan maestro que finalmente había logrado concebir tras muchas noches sin dormir, tramando diversas ideas absurdas que solo llevaban al arrepentimiento y desesperación de su pensante. Hasta que finalmente logro llegar a su plan, el cual tenía totalmente calculado de principio a fin.

Miraba su libreta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Detuvo su nervioso andar, solo para tomar con manos temblorosas la libreta y releer por quinta vez paso por paso su malévola y brillante concepción.

-Paso 1- Susurraba, con vos temblorosa. –Esperar a que Mamá y Papá se vayan a dormir.

En efecto, tenía que actuar por la noche. Regularmente el día era la hora más activa de sus padres, los cuales vagaban de aquí para allá por los pasillos de la Corporación haciendo de ello un peligro latente por ser descubierta, y eso era lo último que ella quería que pasara.

-Paso 2… -Trago saliva. –Escabullirme hasta la habitación del "rey de los monos"

Tenía que entrar allí a como diera lugar sin que nadie la viera o se percatara de sus planes. Había un margen de tiempo entre las 11:o0 y las 12:00 pm en el que Vegeta hacia su última sesión de ejercicios (Dato que había obtenido después de vigilarlo minuciosamente las últimas dos semanas las 24 horas del día) y las cámaras de seguridad actualizaban su base de datos dejando de funcionar por 3 minutos exactos.

Tenía 180 segundos para poder actuar, no podía haber margen de error en la acción.

-Paso 3- Cerro los ojos, esa era la parte más difícil de su audaz idea. –Encontrar "la clave" y huir…

Al decirlo parecía todo tan sencillo. Algo rápido y casi desapercibido que en cuestión de días podía ser la llave a la solución de todos sus problemas. O por lo menos eso había pensado apenas 3 días antes, en donde, mientras comía desganadamente un cereal frente al televisor el golpe de la inspiración vino como el choque de un tren a su inestable cabeza llena de dudas y temores, causando que corriera en ese instante a su laboratorio y comenzara a llevarlo a cabo, rogando a todos los dioses porque lo que pensaba fuera tan cierto como imposible.

Y fue todo un éxito.

El experimento concentraba el pelo de un gato y una serie de tecnología de última generación en el cual se adhería el ADN del mismo junto con el de otro espécimen femenino de su misma especie para así poder crear un embrión con la carga genética de ambos y concebir un hijo sin la necesidad de ninguna unión física por parte de ambos.

¡EUREKA!

"Tendré a ese bebe, es mi responsabilidad hacer que el futuro se cumpla" Pensaba, decidida. "Pero eso no significa que tendré que acostarme con ese repulsivo simio para lograrlo. Solo hace falta un cabello…"

Y un cabello era lo que conseguiría…

O eso se suponía.

…

…

 **11:30 PM**

El silencio sepulcral de los pasillos era para todos un relajante aviso de que en corporación capsula reinaba la paz y armonía de la noche, no teniendo la más mínima percepción del tormentoso estado en el que cierta chica de cabellos azules se encontraba en esos momentos, ni en el plan ni la decisión que esa noche marcaria como trascendente dentro del futuro de la vida de todos en el universo entero, cosa por la cual recaía en sus frágiles hombros que en esos momentos se sacudían por el llanto y temor próximos a experimentar.

Ahora más que nunca, deseo jamás haber escuchado esa conversación entre Trunks y Goku.

 **11:31 PM**

Alargo una mano para poder tomar una servilleta y por fin poner, ante el acto simbólico de lo que representaba su valentía comprimida, fin a su torrente de lágrimas y actuar de la manera fría y calculada que había pensado, y no ahogándose en su propio mar de dudas y desesperación como contrariamente lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

¡Malditos nervios!

-Basta Bulma, basta, basta ¡basta!- Se auto regañaba entre susurros, mientras observada el segundero del reloj avanzar sin pena alguna, no perdonando a las almas en duda como la de ella, inestable. -¡Dentro de dos minutos más las cámaras dejaran de funcionar por 180 segundos! ¡Es ahora o nunca, maldición!

Apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hasta la salida de su habitación, en cualquier momento se oiría un minúsculo y apenas perceptible "Piiiiip" que anunciaba el comienzo de su agobiante y riesgosa carrera hacia la habitación del futuro padre de su hijo. Era solamente cuestión de una actuación rápida y sigilosa, nadie se enteraría, nadie sufriría los daños.

Tendría éxito y todos serian felices, FIN.

 **11:34 PM**

Piiiiip.

Comenzó.

Con andar dudoso y un mar de lágrimas contenidas dentro de sus asustadizos ojos comenzó su trayecto por el largo pasillo hasta su gloriosa meta, paso por paso sentía que el ruido de cada pisada era el equivalente a mil bombas explotando dentro de la casa y que en cualquier momento alguien la oiría para después levantarse y descubrirla en su vergonzoso plan y arruinarlo todo.

Respiraba lentamente, intentando calmarse. Ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino y parecía que con cada centímetro su confianza iba tomando fuerza y terreno dentro de su mente, ayudándola a ir más rápido y pensar mejor. Su cabeza no tardo en comenzar a recapitular el plan nuevamente, debía de ser precisa y lograr pasar desapercibida.

¡Lo estaba haciendo muy bien!

Tomo la perilla de la puerta de Vegeta tan fuerte y tan felizmente que por un momento quiso gritar de la emoción, no creyéndose merecedora de tal logro a pesar del tumulto de nervios y temores que en esos momentos traicionaban sus piernas, haciéndolas temblar más de la cuenta.

Qué más da, por fin había llegado. ¡Los pronósticos se habían equivocado!

Entro a la obscuridad de la estancia como si del mismísimo infierno se tratara. El olor fuerte y desagradable a sudor masculino impregno sus fosas nasales tan rápidamente que tuvo que comprimir las ganas de toser ante el riesgo de ser descubierta y llevar una mano a su boca rápidamente para evitar cualquier gesto involuntario.

El desorden era el principal dato descriptivo que pudo observar, mientras que el resplandeciente objeto colgado en la cabecera de la cama fue el segundo que llamo su atención al instante, pues brillaba tan radiante ante la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón…

Avanzo hacia la cama, siendo casi hipnotizada por ese verde esmeralda que destellaba tal accesorio, tan imponente, tan hermoso, tan único… Era un collar.

Se detuvo justo antes de que su brazo alargado tocara el objeto, cayendo en la cuenta de que segundos preciados se habían perdido en el hipnotismo del mismo, y auto regañándose, procedió a buscar rápidamente entre las sabanas desordenadas de la cama algún cabello que pudiera poner un merecido fin a su calvario y un glorioso éxito a su experimento…

"Diablos, necesito saber que shampoo usa este estúpido mono. ¡No se le cae un solo cabello!" Pensaba, levantando almohadas y ropas.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

…

Nunca. Ninguna mujer en toda la historia de la humanidad se había sentido tan avergonzada y llena de pánico como en ese momento, mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban amenazantes con no poder seguir sosteniéndola de pie, su cuerpo tembloroso giro 180° grados tan rápidamente, que los penetrantes ojos negros del saiyajin parecieron dos abismales fosas mortales en las cuales ella estaba a punto de caer y morir, condenada al peor de los castigos por haberse entrometido en la alcoba real.

Al parecer su perfecto plan no era tan perfecto.

-Ve…Veg…Vegeta- Tartamudeaba Bulma, palideciendo ante la luz de la luna y denotando su nerviosismo con el temblar de sus labios. Estaba frita.

La cruel sonrisa (con un leve toque sádico) del saiyajin solo atino a hacerla sentir la peor de las tontas por pensar que su pequeña artimaña funcionaria y que todo este tiempo ella pudo haberse burlado del destino cuando en realidad era lo contrario. Él la había pillado a ella y ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias. –Per…Perdóname por… por no avisar… yo…. Yo…

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, eso simplemente la haría vomitar del pánico y comenzaría a llorar irremediablemente como una niña pequeña pidiendo a su mamá. Trago saliva y fijo su vista en sus pequeños y bonitos pies descalzos, que estaban situados justo enfrente de las manchadas y pesadas botas del guerrero, siempre tan burdo, siempre tan animal.

Frunció el ceño cuando escucho una callada risa sínica, que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta hacerse una carcajada sonora y delatadora. La peli-azul comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados instintivamente, en cualquier momento alguien vendría a ver qué pasaba en el cuarto de Vegeta y los descubriría a ambos allí. ¡No! ¡No podía pasar eso!

Clavo su vista en el guerrero, que comenzaba acallar su alocado frenesí, pero aun sin quitar su sínica y burlona sonrisa, siempre mirándola fijamente. Ella se estremeció ante sus ojos, tan crueles e intimidantes. Deseo nunca haber entrado allí…

Maldito enfermo.

-Te habías tardado, humana- Susurro entonces el príncipe, dejando bajar sus ojos hasta sus pechos. –Pero admiro tu capacidad de resistencia ante el deseo que sientes por mi… ¡Muy notable!

Y lentamente, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. Bulma, tan estática como su estaba, miraba a un punto fijo con los ojos muy abiertos y sudor bajando por su frente. ¿Qué demonios había dicho ese estúpido? ¿Acaso… pensaba que estaba allí porque lo deseaba? ¡Semejante estupidez! No podía concebir la sola idea de ir a buscarlo a su habitación jamás.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

-Mírate nada más, mujer, pareces tan sorprendida… ¿Creías que no sabía de tu deseo por mí?

Su vos era un susurro filoso y melódico sobre su oído, no podía ni siquiera moverse para golpearlo o empujarle, el cuerpo no le respondía y su boca simplemente no podía articular nada más que silencio. Su estado en shock se debía a la furia y al miedo. Las cosas que él decía le daban tanto asco como el propio pensar que ella tenía por él. ¿Cómo explicarle a Vegeta que se encontraba allí única y exclusivamente para recolectar su ADN y así poder librarse del peso de jamás tocarlo ni mucho menos tener que relacionarse con él?

¿Cómo decírselo…?

-He notado como me miras últimamente. Te pones tan ridículamente nerviosa y tu cuerpo siempre se estremece ante mi presencia… Eres tan obvia.

De pronto la joven sintió un par de dedos rozar la piel de su hombro. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos. " _Por favor no"_ Pensó, tragando saliva sin saber qué hacer.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder levantar la mano y darle una sonora cachetada. Gritarle un par de insultos bien merecidos y finalmente salirse campante como la joven hermosa e inalcanzable que era. ¿Quién se creía para osar tocarla siquiera? ¡Estúpido mono de tercera! Jamás se acercaría el de nuevo a él ni aun que le pagaran por ello.

Sin embargo, estaba tan asustada y sorprendida, que siguió allí en pie frente a él como si de una estatua se tratase, tan inmóvil e incapaz de pensar o hablar… Quería morirse en ese instante. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

-Vamos humana, relájate… Por fin hare tus sueños realidad.

Los venenosos y fríos dedos de pronto desaparecieron de su piel, y Bulma abrió por fin los ojos concluyendo en que el juego macabro había terminado. Finalmente respirando y tratando de controlar sus encrespados nervios, dio un par de dudosos pasos hacia delante buscando con rapidez la salida.

No contaba con la fuerte mano enguantada del saiyajin, que la tomo rápidamente del brazo y la jalo con brusquedad hacia su pecho. Bulma apenas pudo reaccionar con un grito de sorpresa mezclado con miedo, y sin oportunidad de pensar en su siguiente reacción de pronto unos fríos y lascivos labios chocaron contra los suyos, entre tanto otra mano enguantada la tomaba de la quijada, imposibilitándole escapar.

Cerro la boca con fuerza mientras sentía la lengua ávida de placer de su atacante tratar de entrar entre sus labios. Arrugo la nariz intentando contener el grito de asco y repulsión que en ese momento se formaba en su garganta, y comenzó a intentar alejarlo con sus débiles brazos, lo cual fue inútil, por supuesto.

-¡Aggrrrr!- Gruño de pronto Vegeta, llevando ambas manos a sus labios. Pronto sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca, causada por la fuerte mordida que la peli-azul logro propinarle en un descuido, la cual rápidamente aprovecho para comenzar a correr hacia la salida. ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No podía dejar que la tocara! ¡No quería!

Llego a la puerta e intento abrirla por todos los medios. Comenzó a llorar, frustrada. La había dejado bajo llave. Estaba encerrada.

Estaba condenada.

-No por favor… por favor, por favor- Sollozaba jalando la perilla, intentando abrir una y otra vez. Se odio por ser tan débil entonces.

Sin previo aviso una mano cubrió su boca fuertemente, mientras que un musculoso brazo la apresaba contra el firme cuerpo masculino, comenzando a alejarla de la salida.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad, escoria.

Y la sentencia se había dictado al fin, entre patadas y contorsiones, el guerrero llego a los pies de la cama con la científica apresada entre sus brazos y una sonrisa fría y cruel entre sus facciones. Era hora de divertirse.

La lanzo contra el colchón, haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Ella por inercia quiso golpearlo de nuevo con sus pies, intentando por todos los medios alejarlo y retrasar su cruel destino. Fue apresada rápidamente por las manos masculinas, quienes la tomaron de sus tobillos y la arrastraron por las sabanas hasta su agresor, el cual una vez la tuvo convenientemente cerca la inmovilizo contra su peso.

De su garganta solo salían gritos y quejidos, rezando porque sus padres se despertaran y la ayudaran. O que Goku viniera a salvarla o Yamcha o quien sea. ¡No toleraba el toque del saiyajin! ¡Quería morirse! ¡No podría soportarlo! Trataba de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales eran cada vez menos, no tardaría en agotarse….

-Grita todo lo que quieras… Tus padres ahora están inconscientemente noqueados. No harán ni oirán nada hasta mañana… Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Horrorizada por lo que el guerrero le decía, Bulma simplemente atino a llorar y a rogarle por que la liberara, mientras sentía como su pequeño short negro y su camiseta para dormir eran removidos de su cuerpo, y un par de manos lascivas comenzaban a tocarla bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame por favor!- Lloraba desesperada, sintiendo como uno de sus pechos era apresado entre los labios del príncipe. -¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo ruego!

Pero era inútil.

Pronto sus brazos, adoloridos y débiles dejaron de luchar y empujarlo, al igual que sus mallugadas piernas las cuales ya no ejercían presión contra él. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse entre la obscuridad del cuarto y el esfuerzo físico que hacía en esos momentos, mientras el metía una mano dentro de sus bragas y acariciaba sus genitales. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y llorar…

Tal vez el destino así estaba escrito de alguna manera. Por más que quisiera evitarlo o burlarlo, lo que estaba escrito tenía que ocurrir, sea por las buenas o por las malas, y ella había jugado con fuego… Ahora ardía entre llamas, y pagada la multa de su osadía.

Sintió sus bragas ser deslizadas por sus piernas, ya con más calma, ya con más libertad para él. Aun sin abrir los ojos, los cuales no dejaban de escurrir dolorosas lágrimas y apretando la cama con sus puños, pudo sentir el miembro del saiyajin contra sus labios vaginales posicionarse listo para finalmente empezar con el cometido.

Apretó su labio inferior fuertemente con los dientes. Oyó el taladrante sonido de la risa cruel de su atacante ante sus facciones de miedo y repulsión, y finalmente la ataco con su primera invasión, la cual no fue ni profunda ni rápida, si no lenta y… extrañamente, algo cuidadosa.

La joven lanzo un fuerte quejido de dolor al aire, arqueando su espalda y llevando una de sus manos a su boca. Mas lagrimas atacaron sus ojos, inagotables. " _Por favor que se detenga…. Por favor, ya no"_

Las manos de Vegeta la sujetaron firmemente de sus caderas, mientras continuaba con una, dos, tres… cuatro penetradas. Su ritmo al principio lento comenzó a ir más intenso a medida que las paredes internas de la chica se lubricaban y facilitaban el vaivén del acto. El la miraba fijamente, atento a cualquier mueca o ruido procedentes de su víctima.

De pronto el único sonido en la estancia eran los quejidos de dolor de Bulma y la respiración fuerte del guerrero. Pronto acabaría.

En un punto crítico, donde el ritmo de las embestidas comenzó a tomar velocidad y profundidad dentro de ella, Bulma abrió sus ojos, rojizos y aun húmedos, hacia él. Clavándolos fijamente, llenos de odio y desprecio, encontró su negra mirada, fría y sin vida.

Ahora el ya no tenía esa sonrisa en sus facciones, ni mucho menos reía como al principio. Su rostro era serio y tenso, incluso parecía no disfrutar el acto, como si lo hiciera contra su voluntad. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de ese malnacido? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido de violarla? ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¡¿Por qué no acababa de una buena ves?!

Y como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, de un momento a otro el musculoso cuerpo masculino se inclinó contra ella, estremeciéndose un par de segundos en su última penetración antes de finalmente venirse dentro de ella, tomándose 5 segundos inmóvil para asegurarse de que toda su esencia quedara dentro del cuerpo femenino.

Y finalmente la soltó, cayendo a su lado. Agotado.

…

Miraba el techo de la habitación aun sin saber que hacer o decir en esos momentos.

Acababa de ser violada. Forzada por el sujeto que descansaba a su lado, recobrando el aliento.

No quería moverse.

Sabía que Vegeta se había venido dentro de ella, y a pesar del odio y asco desmedidos que sentía en esos momentos por él, sabía que esa sería una oportunidad de oro para la concepción de Trunks y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que después de esa horrible y tormentosa noche quedara embarazada.

Así que no se movió por unos largos minutos, imaginándose los espermatozoides dentro de ella nadar hacia su ovulo, ¡Por Kami, realmente necesitaba que funcionara!

Lenta y dolorosamente logro incorporarse después de un tiempo de la cama donde había pasado la peor noche de su vida, viendo como ya un par de moretones comenzaban a aparecer en sus brazos y piernas, víctimas de los duros agarres de las manos de ese maldito. _"Juro que me las pagara… Esto no se va a quedar así"_ Pensaba, furiosa.

Sus ojos giraron rápidamente al reloj. Era la 1 de la mañana. Bufo, agotada. En esos momentos solo quería arrancarse la piel y lavarse con ácido todo el maldito cuerpo, aun sentía el olor al sudor de él sobre ella. Sumamente asqueroso.

Con un quejido de dolor, logro agacharse para tomar sus ropas en el suelo. Solo logro colocarse las bragas y su camiseta, el short podía esperar…

Necesitaba salir de allí.

…

Camino hasta la puerta de salida. Irremediablemente sintió como más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, llenas de dolor y humillación. ¡Bah! Algún día lo superaría. Ella era fuerte, ella probablemente lo olvidaría… estaba segura de ello.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a culminar la noche con su orgullo por los suelos y su cuerpo hecho trizas. Miro el pasillo antes de salir completamente, todos aun dormían…

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo escuchar la última frase que Vegeta le dijo desde la cama.

-Yo también pude escuchar la conversación de Trunks y Kakaroto ese día…

 **FIN.**


End file.
